Numerous forms of containers are known in the art for storing, displaying and dispensing articles, including containers having a plurality of interfitting sections held together by a fastening means. Various forms of fastening means for joining shaped articles together are known in the art. Examples of container and fastener structures known in the art include
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,000 which discloses a package for dispensing articles, such as cigars. In one embodiment, individual sections are seated front to back, with the topmost section having a lid. The sections are held together by frictional engagement due to the shape of the bottom of one section and the shape of the top of another section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,962 which discloses a pill organizer utilizing a number of identical containers having a shape such as shown in FIG. 4. The containers are stacked so that the bottom of one container fits in the top of another container and acts as a cover for that other container. The topmost container has a lid. The containers are held together by frictional engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 208,154 which discloses a holder for lead pencils, crayons, or the like having a complementary top and bottom which are hingedly connected. FIG. 5 discloses a nest of a plurality of cases. A pin is utilized to keep the cases from shifting position. The nest of cases utilize a top and bottom section, with alternating appropriate sided sections positioned in between.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,484 which discloses a packaging and display case for fish lures. A complete container, i.e., a container having a connected top and bottom portion, are joined together utilizing a T-bar and a complementary recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,426 which discloses laterally interlocked containers. The containers have complementary interlocking parts formed in their sides. The interlocking parts can have differing complementary shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,383 which discloses containers joined side to side by interlocking connections. The connections are formed as an integral part of the container side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,817 which discloses a box having a hingedly connected top which can be connected to other identical boxes utilizing connections, shown in FIG. 7, formed as an integral part of the box's corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,683 which discloses a container for holding ink having connectors formed as an integral part of its sidewalls so that any quantity of identical containers can be joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,321 which discloses interconnected detachable boxes. The connecting means utilizes cutouts in one box which engage corresponding cutouts of the box to be connected.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,423; Des. 270,617; and Des. 276,024 which disclose a packaging system wherein the container has projecting ridges on its face which can engage grooves contained in an identical container's back. This allows for stacking of identical boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,369 which discloses a combined display panel and packing box for a tape cartridge. The container does not have means for joining with other containers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,025 which discloses a stackable packaging tray having sidewall ridges which allow the tray to be seated within an identical tray.
None of the above-described patents disclose a sectional container with interfitting sections having a structure and fastening means which allows interlocking of detachable sections to present a container having the appearance of a singular unit such as provided by the present invention.